Silence of the Night
by MissAngelix
Summary: Yuki is still adjusting to her life as a Pure-blood but ever since, Kaname seems to be spending more time with Ruka than her. Yuki then finds out a dark secret that will change the Vampire world completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence of the Night: Chapter 1**

Yuki woke up to find Kaname sleeping next to her. '_His face is so handsome' _She thought. Kaname's eyes suddenly opened, his crimson eyes staring into hers. "Sleep well my dear?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes. Why are you here though? You have your own room and you decide to stay with me in my small one" Kaname laughed. "Isn't that what lovers do? They sleep with their partner and leave their lonely room" "You have a point there" Yuki said.

Hanabusa suddenly appeared in the room. "Who wants some breakfast?" He said loudly. Kaname had a serious look on his face and glared at Hanabusa but Yuki just giggled. "I do. Can I have some cereal?" she asked. Hanabusa gasped aloud. "No Pure-blood has commoner's food! You should have a full English breakfast!" he cried. "I'm fine with cereal though…" Hanabusa shook his head. "I insist that you have a good breakfast! It's the least I can do for the wife of Kaname Kuran" Yuki smiled. "Ok then. But just this once" Hanabusa smiled and rushed out to get her breakfast. "What about you Kaname? Aren't you going to get some breakfast?" she asked. Kaname shook his head. "I don't have time to eat. I have much more important things to do" He kissed Yuki's forehead and left the room. Yuki sighed aloud. '_Alone again'_ she thought.

**The reason why this is so short is because I'm trying this out to see whether it will be liked a lot. Please rate this good because then I will make a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence of the Night: Chapter 2**

Yuki sat inside her room for hours, even after breakfast, waiting patiently for Kaname. She was suddenly disturbed by a loud crash on the floor above hers. She creeped upstairs to see what was happening. She saw an open door and peeked in. Kaname and Ruka were making out. "Kaname..." moaned Ruka. Kaname slid his hand down Ruka's body till it reached her stomach. He licked her neck and she moaned even more. Kaname started peeling Ruka's clothes off carefully and then when he reached her underwear the most unexpected thing happened. Yuki stared in shock at the pair. They were having sex! Right in front of her eyes! She fell on her knees and started sobbing in misery at the thought of them. She then heard Ruka scream and that was what made Yuki burst into the room. "What are you doing Kaname?!" she cried loudly. Ruka hid herself under her duvet but Yuki grabbed Ruka by the neck and slammed her on the wall. Yuki's nails cautiously dug into Ruka's neck making her bleed. Kaname pulled Yuki's hands back and Ruka fell to the floor clutching her throat. Kaname cradled Ruka in his arms. Yuki's eyes widened as she began to understand the situation. "You never loved me at all. You used me!" And with her last words to Kaname she ran out of the room leaving Kaname with feelings of regret and sorrow. _'I never should have done this...' he thought._

Yuki cried for hours before Hanabusa came in to check on her. "Milady are you alright?" he asked with a look of worry on his face. She sniffled. "Yes... just leave me alone please..." Hanabusa sat on the bed next to her and stroked her head. "It will be alright Milady. Just you wait and see" And after a few minutes Yuki slowly drifted to sleep.

**Ok ok maybe some of you will not really like the idea of KanameXRuka but I couldn't find a better pair for the 'Cheating of Kaname' bit and Ruka looks as mature as Kaname as well. Please don't write bad reviews because of this because there is a reason why I wrote this the way it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence of the Night: Chapter 3**

Yuki woke up when the sun shone on her pale face. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much and she felt cold and alone without Kaname by her side. She got up and changed into her uniform, ready for when the Night Class lessons began. She decided to go to the Sun Dormitory to check on Yori and see whether she was ok. Zero met her halfway and blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going? You know Night Class students can't go to the Sun Dormitory and vice-versa" he said with a serious but calm look on his face. "But I want to go and see Yori. Can't you make an exception for the daughter of Kaien Cross?" she asked. Zero shook his head. "Adopteddaughter. You are the true daughter of Haruka and Juuri Kuran" Yuki groaned. "But as long as you stay as the adopted daughter then you are welcome" he said. Yuki gave Zero a big grin and hugged him. "Thank you so so so much Zero!" Zero gave a small smile and moved out of her way.

Yuki ran all the way until she reached the doors to the Sun Dormitory. She walked up the stairs to Yori's room and knocked. "Who is it?" came Yori's sweet voice. "It's me, Yuki" called Yuki. She heard the door unlatch and then she saw the bright face of her best friend. "Yuki!" cried Yori. She pulled Yuki in for a hug and then led her into the room. "How are you?"she asked. "Not so good…" replied Yuki. A look of worry came upon Yori's face. "What happened? Are you okay?" asked Yori. Yuki sobbed while explaining. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry to hear that. I knew it would happen though since he is very attractive but I never knew it would happen so early during your relationship" said Yori. "But Yori I-"Yuki was cut short by Zero entering the room. "Kaname would like to speak to you Yuki" he said. Yuki sighed and left Yori inside her room. "What is it?!" said Yuki angrily. "I would like to sincerely apologise for my mistakes. I really do love you Yuki. Can't you see that I do?" said Kaname. Yuki shook her head. "It's not that simple, Kaname. You can't just come up here and apologise for what you have done! My love for you was true and I thought you felt the same way. Turns out it was a one-sided love all along. Goodbye Kaname" Yuki turned and left him alone in the corridor feeling guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence of the Night Chapter 4**

Kaname was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, and thinking nonstop of his deeds. _'How could I have done this to my sweet, sweet Yuki?' _he pondered. A knock on the door. "Who dares to disturb me?!" he shouted. Ruka opened the door and peered inside his chambers. "Lord Kaname, I beg for your forgiveness." she said. Some tears gracefully slid down her pale face. "It is not your fault Ruka. I was the one who made the mistake of being with you." He stood up and looked her in the eye. "You could not compare to my dearest Yuki in any shape or form." His words were harsh but true and that made even more tears fall from Ruka's eyes. "I am sorry." She left the room without another word.

Yuki was lying in her bed while imagining what else Kaname may have done behind her back. "I guess we may never know..." she thought out loud. She stared at the ceiling and then at the door. She was hoping someone would come to comfort her during her moments of pain and suffering. Nothing. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep but after a few seconds sleep found her.

**Sorry for my total absence of writing. I had forgotten about the fanfiction completely till an email came to me saying a user had wanted me to continue. I am willing to add any details into the plotline if any users have any ideas. Just put it in the comments and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
